fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Mamori Minamoto/Heroes Quotes
Quotes Mamori Minamoto (Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE) Summoned * "I'm Mamori Minamoto! You may have heard of me from Microwavin' with Mamorin. I'm here to help how I can!" Home * "This place is full of strangers, and it makes me a bit nervous... But I want to try to get along with everyone! I'll do my best, Mr. Draug!" * "When it comes to the industry, I'm actually Itsuki's senpai, y'know... There are times I rely on him though." * "On patrol? Thanks for all your hard work! If only I had a microwave, I'd make you some tasty taiyaki, but..." * "Everyone acts surprised, but I really like traditional Japanese ballads— especially ones from the Showa era! Huh? Y-you want me to sing? Well, I don't have anything prepared at the moment..." * "There are so many amazing women here. If I picture myself growing up like that, it inspires me to keep going!" * "Ehehe... I'm here to deliver a greeting from Friend!" (Greeting from friend) * "You always work so hard while on patrol, so...I just wanted to say thank you, Kiran. When I first arrived, I was nervous about being in another world... It was hard for me to talk to anyone else. But you helped me find chances to talk to others, and thanks to that, I've been able to make more connections! Ehehe... You didn't think I'd notice? I didn't point it out, but...I am very grateful. I want you to know that. So, in order to give back, I'm going to get strong enough to protect even you! Please watch over me until then." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "Microwavin' with Mamorin is a new-age cooking show that only uses a microwave." * "I'm...actually not a great cook..." * "I'm gonna warm up your heart, with the press of a button!" * "So there's more than one Tiki? And they come from other worlds? That's confusing..." * "Mr. Draug is a great teacher. I know how to fight, thanks to him!" * "Mamori is my Master. She is someone who I must protect with my life." * "I am blessed to have a durable body. I will use it to protect the ones I care about." * "With Mamori gone, Barry must be terribly worried. I hope he is all right." * "It's sort of a kid's job to get pushed around by adults, isn't it? I guess I don't mind..." * "I may be just a kid now, but someday I'll be big enough to shield you from all harm!" Map * "I'm here!" * "Ready to go!" * "I am prepared." * "I will handle this." Level Up * "One step closer to being able to protect everyone!" (5-6 stats up) * "I want to keep on growing and growing." (3-4 stats up) * "This isn't good. Not one bit..." (1-2 stats up) * "Thank you so much! Your support is what has carried me this far!" (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "And... Bang!" * "I'll do my best!" * "Could you help out, Mr. Draug?" * Draug: Stand strong! * Draug: I will protect you! * Draug: I am with you, Master! Defeat * "I'm...sorry..." Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Quotes